


denial is a strong word

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [20]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: Roy isn't in love with Jason, no matter what Dick says.





	denial is a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “i’m a prince/ss and you’re my bodyguard and we’re so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways” au (bonus: limo sex is great sex)

Roy is never quite sure how Jason talks him into these things.

"Maybe it's because you're in love with him?" comments Dick blithely as he straightens his bow-tie in the mirror, sneaking a smirk at Roy. "Love makes people do stupid things, after all."

"Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you, Grayson?"

Dick huffs a laugh, taking a moment to flip Roy off before he goes back to preening. "Point to you, Harper, but I'm still right."

With a groan, Roy runs a hand over his face to avoid meeting Dick's eyes. "I'm not in love with him! I'm his bodyguard for Christ's sake!"

"Oh yeah, and being his bodyguard _totally_ stopped the two of you from fucking in Bruce's limo on the way to that charity event the other month, right?"

Paling, Roy asks, "How do you know about that?"

"There's no secrets to be had when you're brothers with Timothy Drake, Harper." Dick shrugs and smiles at Roy. "Besides, I got Jay to admit it the last time I got him drunk."

"The tabloids don't run nearly enough stories about how devious you really are, Grayson."

Dick sighs dramatically, brushes the last strand of hair away from his face before facing Roy, and says, "I know; it's a shame, honestly." He claps his hands and adds, "Anyway, let's talk about how you're gonna tell the king that you're in love with his son!"

"First of all, we're not talking to the King about anything because secondly, I'm not in love with him!"

"All this denial is not a good look on you Roy, I have to admit." Dick shakes his head, giving Roy that pitying look he hates. "What would Jason say if he knew you were so adamantly denying your relationship with him?"

"Jason wouldn't say anything because the only relationship we have is professional!" Dick levels Roy with a pointed stare that makes him groan and throw his hands in the air. "Okay _fine_ , our relationship hasn't remained strictly professional, but there's still no love!"

"That's cute of you to say, Harper, but no one's going to believe that, let alone Bruce."

"Bruce doesn't have to believe anything, Dick, that's the point -- there's nothing to believe!"

Shaking his head, Dick rests a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Only you believe that, Harper. Only you."

Roy opens his mouth to retort, but before he can, Jason bursts through Dick's bedroom door, grinning widely as he comes up to Roy and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Are you ready yet, Dickie? Everyone else is waiting downstairs, and here you are, gabbing with Roy, wasting our time."

"I'll have you know, it was a very important conversation, Jason."

"Dick," warns Roy.

"Oh really?" Jason grins from Dick to Roy, eager to learn a potential secret. "What was the topic?"

"You, actually," says Dick before Roy can sufficiently glare at him to stay quiet.

Roy has never hated Dick Grayson, prince of Gotham City, as much as he ever had in that moment where Jason winks at him and pulls him closer and says, "Me? Only good things, I hope."

"Oh, I'd say it was pretty good." Dick grins, arms crossed over his chest as he watches them gleefully, and Roy wants nothing more than to commit treason and kill him.

"I swear to God, Grayson, if you don't shut the hell up -- "

"Oh, you were trying to get him to realize he loves me again, got it." Jason high fives Dick, grinning as well despite Roy's incredulous face. "I told you, Dick: he's an idiot, but he's _my_ idiot."

Softly, Roy murmurs, "What's happening? We're not even dating."

Jason laughs and presses a kiss to Roy's head. "Of course we are, dumbass; why do you think this party is even happening?"

"Because you're royalty and these things happen?"

"Well, yes, but also because we're all going to be on our best behavior before you and I tell Bruce that we're an item before the paps get a hold of the story."

"We're...telling Bruce." It's not a question, but a disbelieving statement.

"I'm pretty sure the old man has his suspicions, I mean he sniffed out Tim and that Kent boy pretty fast, but Dick convinced me he deserves to actually be told."

"He'll appreciate it, Jay."

Rolling his eyes, Jason says, "Whatever, Dickie. Are you ready or not?"

"Would I be standing here talking with you if I wasn't?"

"Good point." Jason pats Roy's shoulder, but doesn't move his arm. "Let's get going then. I'm sure everyone thinks Roy and I are having a quickie now or something." Jason pauses. "Actually -- "

"No," says Dick firmly. "Not in my room, and not when literally everyone is waiting on us. Besides, I think Steph would have a fit if you ruined her hard work."

Jason sighs, finally taking his arm from around Roy and walking back towards the door with Dick. "You're right. She'd skin me if I wrinkled this tux. I think she cares more about how I look in pictures than Bruce."

"She is our public relations agent, Jay."

"Whatever." Jason stops at the door and looks back at Roy, who hasn't moved from where he's pretty sure he's been petrified to the spot. "You coming, babe? I know it's just a small-time charity thing, but Bruce is still paying you to watch my back." He smirks. "Not that you need paying to watch my back anymore."

Roy flounders for a few more seconds before he meets Jason's eyes, and somehow the certainty he sees there grounds him, letting Roy move towards him. He briefly presses a kiss to Jason's lips and mumbles, "We are so talking about this later."

"Later sounds good," Jason mumbles, kissing Roy back. "I can't promise we'll talk though."

" _Guys_ ," whines Dick from the doorway, "What did I say about being gross in my room?"

"Fuck off, Grayson, we're coming."

Faintly, Roy hears Dick grumble, "That's exactly what I'm worried about," before he walks into the hall.

"C'mon, Harper," says Jason, a surprisingly soft smile on his face, "Let's get going before he sends Damian up to get us."

Roy bows slightly, a small grin on his face. "After you, your highness."

Jason snorts, but his hand drops to Roy's and takes it in his as they walk out of Dick's room together.


End file.
